Occupational Hazard
by Earthborne
Summary: Reluctant bodyguard Shikamaru protects superstar diva Ino, who is being stalked by an obsessed fan. Their colourful past catches up to them as the threats become increasingly hostile, but can he protect her without his judgement being clouded? Shika x Ino
1. Capt Crash & Beauty Queen From Mars

Based on the film 'The Bodyguard' starring Kevin Costner and Whitney Houston. I can just see Ino as the bitchy, bratty superstar and Shikamaru as the long-suffering bodyguard. XD It's going to deviate a bit from the original, but I'm sticking with the overall plot and backbone.

Disclaimer: I looked in the mirror this morning. I was not male, nor was I Japanese. I have an older sister and not a twin brother. Needless to say, I am not Masashi Kishimoto. I also do not own the movie 'The Bodyguard'.

Enjoy!

**[Edit **20/10/07 MAJOR REVAMP. I re-read this and I wondered what the hell I was doing.

* * *

Shikamaru slouched his way through the office, hands deep in his pockets. A blonde head stuck outside of an office door. 

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade hissed, beckoning to the scowling man. Shikamaru almost groaned out loud.

"Yes?" He asked cautiously, once he was in her massive office and she had closed the door for privacy. Hopefully she wasn't about to murder him for sleeping at his desk again, because those walls were soundproof and no amount of screaming could be heard (this was tested on a regular basis with Tsunade's mercurial temper and impressive voice box).

"So, Shikamaru," She said with a smile on her face. The lazy genius instantly tensed; a trying-to-smile-kindly-but-ending-up-looking-like-a-Picasso Tsunade was a thing to be wary of. "Oh stop looking at me like that." She snapped, finally abandoning the painful look and the familiar glint of steel ignited in her eyes again. "Since you are one of our best bodyguards, I thought I'd do you a favour and assign you to one of our most illustrious clients."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. "Who?" He asked, and Tsunade dodged the question. "They're willing to pay you four grand a week." Her eyes were trained on him. He almost staggered under the amount.

"Who's after them? God?" He snarked. Tsunade rolled her eyes. "This is a top priority, Nara. I can't ask Uchiha - he's off protecting his lover boy Naruto." Tsunade gave a wistful sigh.

"Isn't there a rule about bodyguards becoming involved with their clients?" Shikamaru asked, and Tsunade grinned.

"Not in my company."

"So who is it?"

Tsunade grimaced. "Yamanaka Ino."

"No." Instant reply. He'd been afraid of this. He tried to avoid protecting people in show business for _this_ reason.

"You didn't even consider!" Tsunade cried, throwing her hands up. Shikamaru looked away. "I mean, I know a bodyguard has never stayed with her for more than three weeks, but she still pays a hefty sum on severing the contract!"

"I know that." Shikamaru grumbled.

"Yes I know you know that." Tsunade glared at his brain as if it was a separate being.

"She's in show business. You know how I feel about that." The bodyguard scowled for emphasis.

"Yeah, but you've guarded Naruto before! And he's just as big as her! She's got a lot of enemies and you know it; she's been monopolising the music industry the moment she debuted. She's won every music award invented, two of her songs are at the top of the United World Charts and she's been nominated, and most likely will win, an Oscar for her first film. She's got competition up to her eyeballs. She asked for the best, Shikamaru, and you are."

"No." Shikamaru looked away; Naruto had been a different matter. Tsunade narrowed her eyes into slits.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" Shikamaru didn't say anything, but the twitch in his tensed jaw told her a thousand words.

"What is it?" She pressed, and Shikamaru shifted slightly. "Shikamaru. Why won't you take this job?" Her voice was serious. He blew an exasperated breath.

"We… used to go to school together." He finally ground out, and groaned out loud this time when Tsunade's eyebrows rose. "And?" She prompted.

"She um…" Shikamaru coughed, and Tsunade's eyes widened; was Shikamaru, the most stoic and lazy man she'd ever known, getting _embarrassed?!_ The brunette slumped into a chair.

"She used to chase after me in high school and college, okay?" He said in a rush. Tsunade was stunned speechless. Yamanaka Ino, one of the greatest performers to ever hit the stage since the legendary Whitney Houston, used to like _this_ guy?

"And?" Tsunade nudged him again.

"I turned her down. Repeatedly." Tsunade winced, and Shikamaru winced along with her.

The busty blonde leaned forward in her chair. "I'm sorry Shikamaru, but you really are the best man for the job. Look at these." Tsunade opened a manila folder and pulled out several hardcopies and documents. Shikamaru reached over and scanned them, his eyebrows clicking together in a very angry scowl.

They were letters and pictures, the notes stuck together with words from newspaper clippings. The contents varied, but there was always one line "You have everything you took from me." The photos were of Ino, looking her usual amazing self, in various places. All the places where you would expect utmost privacy; a picture of her in her bathroom, applying makeup, or brushing her silver blonde hair in front of her vanity mirror in her bedroom.

"Whoever we're dealing with here, it's serious, and it's professional." Tsunade looked at him directly, and Shikamaru had that sinking feeling in his stomach that he would regret saying yes, and hate himself if he didn't.

"Alright, I'll take it." He sighed, and Tsunade smiled grimly.

XxX

Shikamaru drove through the crimson and gold maple forest, en route to the Yamanaka villa. He rubbed his face and took a gulp of his coffee, black and no sugar. Thoughts of that laughing, bossy girl surfaced in his mind again. They'd grown up knowing each other, from birth to kindergarten all the way to college. Their fathers were good friends, and they had been born within one day of each other. They were always in and out of each other's classrooms, but never in the same circles. She was the social butterfly, the girl everybody knew, whether they liked her or not.

Even back then, her talent shined; she joined and conquered every drama club, sang in the choir, jerked tears and tears of laughter with her speeches. He, of course, was the social recluse. Always hung about the back of the school, watching the clouds or sleeping, his best friend Chouji eating beside him. Chouji was a world-famous gourmet now; travelling the world to taste some of the finest foods the best cities could offer. At least _he_ was enjoying himself.

The enormous cream-coloured mansion loomed into view; the roof a dark slate grey and the windows were lined with the same coloured wood. It all looked very ominous, in his opinion, except the gloomy thought was contradicted by the sunny day and the sky was a brilliant shade of blue _(just like her eyes)_ Shikamaru shook away those sentimental thoughts.

_You knew your place and you thought she knew hers; it was a clear line of friendship, until she blurred it with her flirty ways and stunning smiles._ Shikamaru rolled the window down for fresh air; he'd always wondered why she liked him, of all people. She did have a large crush on Uchiha Sasuke though, back in intermediate, along with her best friend Haruno Sakura. They had a bitter row over it, but they'd made up and last he'd heard, the rosette was working for Ino as the blonde's personal secretary.

He slowed as he got to the gate. Reaching over, he pressed the button on the intercom. It looked shoddy and broken. A rude voice crackled over the speaker. "Yea?"

"Nara Shikamaru to see Yamanaka Ino."

"Who?" The speaker turned to static for a few seconds. Shikamaru wondered if the security really was that poor or if it was a trick.

"Masashi Kishimoto to see Yamanaka Ino."

"You have an appointment?" There were some scuffling sounds from the other end, and then some muffled profane obscenities.

"She's expecting me. I'm with Hatake Kakashi."

"Come on then." The massive black wrought iron gate swung open slowly, and Shikamaru drove his black, nondescript car up the driveway.

Adjusting his black suit - the tie missing, again, Shikamaru rapped his knuckles on the massive front doors smartly. A timid looking girl opened the door.

"May I help you?" She said, brushing her russet hair behind her ears.

"Yes, I'm here to see Yamanaka Ino. I'm with Hatake Kakashi." Shikamaru muttered.

"And you are?"

"Momofuku Ando." Shikamaru replied easily, and she nodded. "Please come in."

Shikamaru was led through several corridors before he finally saw Kakashi's silver mop of hair. The girl bowed and left him.

"Yo, Shikamaru." Kakashi said, as he turned around and greeted the brunette.

"Aren't you supposed to be talking with the client?" Shikamaru asked immediately. Kakashi acted as the liaison between Tsunade and clients. The blonde woman never had direct contact with the people who hire her bodyguards.

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well, I was going to, but then this absolutely delightful dolphin crossed my path and I just had to find out where he was swimming to!" Kakashi said cryptically. Shikamaru decided that he would never ask again.

"Well, wait here then." Kakashi said, and then disappeared into a room on the left. Loud music could be heard from the dim room, and Shikamaru could spot several people milling about in scanty costumes. A blur of green, and suddenly there was a man in tight green clothing that saluted him.

"Rock Lee, chauffeur for Miss Ino!" He said proudly. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely, and stuck a hand out. Rock Lee grabbed his hand in a ferocious grip and shook energetically.

Shikamaru extracted his crushed hand, and wondered why everybody's personalities were so extreme. "You're the bodyguard right?" Lee said suddenly, looking at him closely. Shikamaru took a step back, slightly impressed. "Yes."

"Your name?" Lee asked, and Shikamaru looked at the door and wished Kakashi could come out already.

"Takeshi Kaneshiro." Shikamaru mumbled absently, and Lee nodded. Then some deity decided to answer Shikamaru's prayer and the door opened. Kakashi stuck his head out and made beckoning motions with his fingers.

"See you around Takeshi Kaneshiro!" Lee cried with one hand at his mouth.

"Why did he call you that?" Kakashi said quizzically, glancing at the closed door. "I wanted to see just how lack security was." Shikamaru mumbled. The silver haired man grinned, grabbed his shoulder and manoeuvred him around the dancers. "Alright, time to meet our superstar princess!" Shikamaru groaned.

They came to a sofa seat that faced the stage where many performers were practicing for the video. Shikamaru found it hard to swallow when he saw that much-too-familiar blonde head and that characteristic high ponytail. She was talking animatedly with one of the male dancers, obviously in her element. Kakashi went around and knelt down to her level and talked to her, his voice too low to be heard.

"Honestly, Kakashi, I don't know why I need a bodyguard; I can take care of myself just fine!" Her loud voice cut through the throng. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. Kakashi talked with her quietly again. "Alright alright, I'll meet whoever it is." Too late, Shikamaru realised that they hadn't told her his name yet. He almost considered just getting out of there, dignity be damned.

"Miss Yamanaka? Meet your new bodyguard!" And Kakashi straightened from his crouch to beckon the reluctant man forward. Ino stood up from her seat to turn around. They locked gazes. The laughter and coy annoyance in her eyes disappeared instantly. He gazed at her patiently; comparing the woman before him to the girl-woman he had left behind years ago, crying and heartbroken.

Her eyes were that luminescent, sparkling sapphire blue, and her mouth was still set in that stubborn line. Her face was heart-shaped, several long blonde strands escaping the ponytail to frame her face. Under the dim fluorescent lighting her skin looked translucent and blue. She was taller though, and held herself better, standing tall and confident in her lilac halter and matching miniskirt. He spotted clear purple pumps on her feet; _she'd always had an obsession with shoes,_ he remembered.

He straightened from his slouch, and her eyes followed him, as he became just that bit taller than her. Her mind was in chaos; she never knew he'd become a bodyguard, much less one of the elite. It clashed with his unenthusiastic attitude to life completely. To be a bodyguard you need to be forever watchful, keeping up a constant vigilance. And he was lazy, apathetic and always drowsy! She listed all of his bad points in her head, ignoring the fact that she'd found them cute at one stage in her life. She couldn't help but take in every detail of the man before her.

His eyes were that dark, calculating black, sharp and focused; his mouth in that ever-present scowl, except for when he watched the clouds. He was slightly tanned, his shirt white and unbuttoned at the top - tie missing - his black jacket open. And his stupid hair was still in that ridiculous hairstyle! But he was still just as gorgeous as he was then, and her traitorous heart had to start fluttering. Her body joined the mutiny when her stomach did flip-flops as his gaze took her in as well.

"So," She breached the electric silence between them, "We meet again, Shikamaru." He raised an eyebrow slightly; she always said his name with that little fluctuation in the second syllable. "You couldn't stand to be around me back then, and now all you do will be stand around me." She put one perfectly manicured and polished finger to her lips. "I like that irony." She grinned. Shikamaru was afraid it would happen; Ino was not one to take rejection lightly, much less several times. The bitter tone in her voice probably went by unnoticed by everyone except him. After all, she was a brilliant actress, and also a brilliant grudge-holder.

"Miss Yamanaka." Shikamaru bowed his head, and he knew she was irritated that he hadn't risen to the bait. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi looking surprised; obviously he hadn't known about their past either. Ino glared at him.

"Let's get _Mr. Nara_ settled in shall we?" She snapped her fingers, and some harassed-looking servant/butler rushed up immediately. Shikamaru winced to himself; she only called him by his last name when she was pissed. "Show him the fifth room in the West Wing." She turned away, obviously a dismissal.

"Actually," He began slowly, quietly, and she turned her head to stare at him. "I would prefer to be two doors down from your room." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And why is that?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Obviously so I can reach you quicker should something happen." Shikamaru instantly regretted saying 'obviously' when Ino's eyes flashed. "Fine." She snapped, "Give him the third room in the East Wing." And she turned away again. Shikamaru followed the butler out of the room, Kakashi tailing him. Before the room closed, he looked inside again and saw Ino gazing back, her fists clenching and unclenching unconsciously.

* * *

So how do you guys feel about it? Reviews are much loved and fully appreciated. 

Note:  
Momofuku Ando was the _absolute legend_ that created instant noodles. That's right. I can just imagine Naruto worshipping him. He died January 5th, 2007.  
Takeshi Kaneshiro is probably one of the hottest asian guys you will ever have the fortune to lay your eyes on. Go on, search him in Google images. He acted in House of Flying Daggers.


	2. Favourite Regret

Occupational Hazard: For Shikamaru, it's falling in love with Ino. XD

I updated on time! Hurrah! I have recently become very involved with Photoshop. Ah, the joys of being an equipped fan girl. Now I can tell the entire world just how much I love my fandom with pictures!

Anyway, I'm off for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows soon. Can't wait. Planning to finish reading it in a weekend. Such Writer's Block for Sylvan and Paperback Novel...

Disclaimer: Neither of these is mine, although I do belt out 'I Will Always Love You' and 'I Have Nothing' every now and then.

**[EDIT** 5/11/07 I can't believe Dumbledore is gay. With _Grindelwald._

* * *

"Install cameras here, here, and there." Shikamaru murmured to the security worker, "and make sure to install floodlights at the front gate. Update the intercom too please." The man nodded, made some notes and hurried off. 

Shikamaru rubbed his face; the security systems here were practically nonexistent. He pretty much had to remodel the whole place. Kakashi popped up beside him.

"So how's it going?"

Shikamaru grimaced, "It's worse than I thought. It's a wonder she's been safe until now." Kakashi shook his head.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." Shikamaru turned his head sharply to regard Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" The brunet demanded.

"Well Iruka told me -"

"Who's Iruka?" Shikamaru interrupted. Kakashi frowned at him.

"Ino's manager. Umino Iruka." Kakashi smiled gleefully at the name. Shikamaru crushed the memory of the dolphin comment from yesterday. "Anyway, he told me that about a week ago someone had broken into the house and stolen her MP3 player. Iruka didn't want her to panic or freak out, so he simply told her that she must have lost it."

Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed; an MP3 player was a very personal item. "Kakashi. This is serious. How can they keep something like this from her?" Shikamaru asked, looking around at all the workers. They were confined to being outside, and only the very most trusted employees were inside the house. "They can't keep her oblivious of the danger she's in. I can't be responsible for her safety if she's not even aware of the danger." The white haired man shrugged.

"Ignorance is bliss." He quoted. Shikamaru snorted. "Then she must be in nirvana now." Kakashi chuckled. "Well said, Shikamaru. But Iruka told me she has a penchant for drama -"

"- And she'll probably want to confront the offender, I know." Shikamaru interrupted again. Kakashi gave him a level, measuring look. "She's been resting for a few weeks now, her doctor insisted she take some time off until its time for the charity event and the Oscars. But really, Iruka planned it so we could try and catch whoever is doing this."

"Smart man." Shikamaru murmured, and Kakashi grinned again. "Isn't he?" He chirped. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. The liaison furrowed his eyebrows. "So about you and Miss Yamanaka -"

"What are you doing to my house?" Ino's shriek came from near the entrance. Sighing, Shikamaru steeled himself; Kakashi patted him on the back before disappearing. "NARA!"

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka?" He asked quietly behind her. She jumped and spun around.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" She stamped her foot. _She hasn't changed from her spoiled, bratty ways. _Shikamaru thought woefully.

"Sorry." He mumbled. She drew herself to her full height. "What are you doing to my house? I said yes, some adjustments could be made, not the whole thing!" She was spitting fire now.

"I had underestimated how bad security really was." He replied levelly, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"God! How am I supposed to have brunch with my friends when it's noisy as hell here?" She demanded.

"Have brunch somewhere else." He gave the totally logical answer, which was totally unacceptable to her.

"Oh really? And I thought I'll be placed under house arrest!" She was looking for a fight, and he was looking for a way to dodge it.

"It'll be done by the end of the week. We're doing all we can. Until then maybe you could have brunch somewhere in the city," He muttered.

She huffed and mumbled under her breath, casting him dark looks. "Alright. I'm going to go in half an hour." He nodded in acquiescence.

XxX

And because Ino was going out, that meant Shikamaru was going out too. He donned casual clothing of jeans and a white shirt with a black jacket, and hid his guns in their holsters.

Ino wore a scarlet strapless top with tight black pants and crimson Jimmy Choo heels. _Like a crime about to happen_ Shikamaru thought wryly, his morbid humour arising. Her friends, consisting of Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Tenten, piled into the sleek black limo along with him. The three other girls sat opposite him, while Ino grudgingly sat as far away from him as possible. This did not go unnoticed by the other three.

Hinata was glad she'd discouraged her bodyguards, Shino and Kiba from accompanying her. It would have been quite a squeeze. Tenten glanced at Hinata, and wondered if she could somehow get the shy girl to get her cousin Neji to come along next time.

Sakura squinted at Ino's new bodyguard. His face was turned away, but that angle of his jaw and that particular hairstyle… She shot up in her seat and pointed a dramatic finger at Shikamaru. The lazy genius was startled slightly by the rosette's sudden movement, and stared at the polished pink nail at his nose.

"Aren't you Nara Shikamaru!?" She asked excitedly, her viridian eyes alight with mischief. Tenten's gaze snapped from looking outside to staring at Shikamaru as well. Hinata looked wonderingly at him too.

"Say it isn't so!" Tenten cried, and scrutinized him. Sakura nodded excitedly. "I'm positive it's him! He used to go to school with Ino and I! And -!" Shikamaru didn't like the spark of remembrance in Sakura's eyes. Her eyes turned as wide as saucers as she gasped. "AND INO USED TO HAVE THE BIGGEST CRUSH ON Y-Oomph!" Sakura struggled as Ino lunged at her and slapped a hand over her mouth. The pink haired girl flailed about, but Ino ignored her and turned an icy, murderous gaze on the other occupants. "Not a single word to ANY body, am I clear?" Tenten nodded, Hinata squeaked and Sakura gave a gasping agreement when Ino freed her.

"You didn't have to smother me, Ino-pig!" Sakura trilled.

"I'll smother you if I want, billboard head!" Ino retorted, and on they went. Shikamaru pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. Tenten gazed at him, and deeming Ino too caught up in the verbal war, Shikamaru leaned forward.

"Yes?" He inquired, and the Chinese heiress cocked her head.

"Well, it's just so amazing, I mean, the things that I heard she did and the stuff that she pulled back in high school to obtain your affections is still in the students' Hall of Fame and Infamy." Shikamaru nodded wearily; Ino was nothing if not a drama queen, and never hesitated to drag the poor sod (usually him) into the fray as well.

"She was pretty persistent." He replied, flushing a little. Tenten smiled, a dimple in her right cheek. "She is, isn't she?" The girl said casually, looking out the window again. Shikamaru felt that lead ball plummet into his stomach and suck all the breath out of him. _Say it isn't so_ he found himself mimicking.

"What! Were you talking to him?" Ino gasped, her hair turning into snakes. She rounded on them. And in the end, only Hinata was spared Ino's wrath.

XxX

Lunch was a happy affair, once Ino swung back from murder to nice and amiable. Shikamaru sat at another table, relegated there after Ino said it was time for their 'girl talk.' He sipped at his coffee, cream and sugar this time, and kept an eye out for any suspicious persons.

A black jeep was parked opposite the café, the windows tinted. Shikamaru let his gaze slip over the car and cast it around.

"Oi, Shikamaru!" Ino called, and he turned his gaze to her. "Can you get me a chocolate brownie please?" She asked, sweetly poisonous. His left eye twitched slightly, but he sighed and got up, slouched over to the counter and paid for the sweet confectionery. He'd done worse, really, and if he didn't she'd just throw a hissy fit. The cashier over the counter smiled at him flirtatiously, her red-tipped fingers brushing over his as she handed him the plate.

He gave her a polite nod before turning around, feeling decidedly uncomfortable when he felt her eyes on his rear end. He walked over to Ino and handed her the plate.

"Here." He said quietly, and she looked up from some joke, and amazingly, favoured him with one of her bewitching smiles. "Thanks Shika!" She said, then instantly looked surprised at herself. He looked at her, feeling a sense of déjà vu as she used the nickname she'd dubbed him with two decades ago in primary school. _She'd obviously forgotten she was supposed to hate me_ Shikamaru thought with amusement. Ino opened her mouth to say something, but was suddenly cut off.

"Hey! Isn't that Yamanaka Ino?" The flirty girl from before cried, her eyes obviously having trailed from Shikamaru's rear to the superstar's face. Some people swivelled in their seats; others stood up to have a better look.

_Shit_ Shikamaru cursed in his head. "We should go." He said to Ino, but she threw him one rebellious look and jumped up. The crowd 'ooh'ed, "I loved you in that movie!" "I love your songs!" "Take a picture with us!" "Marry me!" Shikamaru raised his eyebrows at the fans.

"Hi! It's great to meet you all!" She said, all smiles and charms as numerous fans crowded around her for pictures or autographs. Shikamaru scowled, disliking that so many people were crowding around her. He kept a wary eye out for suspicious behaviour. He groaned when the commotion in the café drew more crowds. He pushed his way past the people to where Ino was signing and laughing with the adoration heaped upon her. A blue-grey haired man with round glasses passed a picture of Ino to her for signing, and she smiled prettily at him.

"To whom?" She asked. He smiled, a strange light in his eyes. "To an adoring fan." He replied, and she obliged him. Ino passed the picture back with a grin, and her eyes went to another fan immediately. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Something was not quite right with that man; that look in his eyes…

"We have to go now, there's too many people here." He raised his voice over the din. She pouted at him, but once she saw for herself, she nodded. She clasped onto his arm and he pushed and muttered apologies as they went. Ino was still waving to the crowd and blowing kisses, winking for the cameras.

Ino collapsed into the limo, laughing, as Sakura giggled over all the numbers she'd gotten and Tenten smiled; she'd gotten into the photos too, somehow. Hinata smiled quietly, blushing fiercely from all the hugs and photos Ino had drawn her into. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the girls' infectious good mood.

Lee began driving, and Ino calmed down enough to lean her forehead against the cold glass, letting it cool her flush down. Shikamaru concentrated on the rear view mirror, and frowned when the black jeep he'd seen before weave in and out of the traffic, always drawing closer. He rapped on the driver's door; Lee rolled it down and glanced at him. "Yes, Shikamaru?" The guy hadn't minded when he found out Shikamaru's real name.

"Slow down. Then turn right at the next intersection." He ordered, and Lee gave a firm nod. Ino, finally sober, looked at him worriedly "What is it, Shikamaru?" He glanced at her.

"Let's just hope it's my imagination." He growled, and looked at the black jeep again. It was behind two cars now. They turned, and the jeep turned with them; it was right behind them, the front windshield reflecting the light and obscuring whoever was inside.

"Stay as low as you can." He said to the girls, and they followed his orders without hesitation. They crouched low with their knees drawn to their chest and hand over their head. Soon they got to the Yamanaka villa; Shikamaru motioned for Lee to call security to open the gates beforehand. Meanwhile, he took out his gun and kept his eyes trained on the car. They were nearing private property now. Just as the limo passed through the first gate, the jeep stopped; and began to reverse. Shikamaru cursed and flung open the door, slamming it behind him as the limo screeched away and the brunette, usually lazy, ran hard and fast. He took aim and fired, but the bullet glanced off the car, and with a squealing of tyres and the smell of burnt rubber, the jeep disappeared.

There was no car plate.

XxX

"Okay, what the in the world was that?" Ino said as soon as Shikamaru had appeared again. "I saw that jeep across the café, and then it began to follow us." He said. He had gone straight to Iruka and informed him, then went to notify security to look out for a black jeep.

"What if it was just some eager fan?" She said, her hands on her hips.

"An 'eager fan' would not remove the car plates, nor would they have bullet proof cars." He said slowly. Her eyebrows furrowed, but he didn't move. Finally, and with a frustrated sigh, she snapped at him. "What's the time?"

"Twelve thirty." He replied after glancing at his black Rolex. Ino tapped her foot and tapped her lips with her finger.

"I'm going shopping." She said with finality, and pulled out her phone to call up Sakura. Shikamaru grimaced, sure that she was torturing him.

* * *

Reviews make me feel loved. I need some lovin' baby!  
Exciting stuff, like a bit more into the thoughts of our characters on their (lack of) a relationship and some sexual tension happens next chapter. 

Earthborne: Pimpin' it since 2002


	3. Read My Mind

Cameo by Resha Valentine, a character of the series Rave Master. For Ino's top, think what Keira Knightley was wearing in Bend It Like Beckham when she was in Germany. And yes, Ino is going to sing a song by Jade from Sweetbox.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own this! This is by Masashi Kishimoto, genius that he is.

* * *

The sales clerk and various assistants eyed him as he stood outside Ino's dressing cubicle. He avoided their curious gazes and looked about the store instead, feeling decidedly awkward. 

"So how did you become a bodyguard? Last time I heard, you wanted to raise deer." Ino giggled, her voice slightly muffled.

"I was in the secret service before I became a bodyguard. When I left I thought becoming a bodyguard would be easy money." He replied, the comfortable weight of his gun at his side. And easy money it was, four thousand a week.

"You must be pretty deadly then, for four grand a week." She echoed his thoughts. He sighed. "Yes."

"You'll have to show me your mad skills later." He could hear the grin in her voice. "Alright." He mumbled.

"You were recruited in the service for your brains right? Probably some sort of strategist." Shikamaru blinked at her accurate deduction. "Yes, actually." Ino snorted inelegantly. "Hand me that will you?" Came her voice. It was hard to imagine that her voice, as snappish as it sounds now, was often used to charm and bewitch thousands of people on stage. Shikamaru shook his head.

"I'm here to save your life, Miss Yamanaka, not help you shop." Shikamaru said levelly, and wondered where Sakura was. Ino shoved the curtain aside to glare at him. Her pale arm reached around him to pluck a shimmering silver top besieged with sparkling sequins from a hanger. Her blue eyes were as ablaze as the fabric; she yanked the curtain back. Shikamaru sat down in the chair and let his head loll back, wishing he could doze off.

A shriek from inside the cubicle startled him to his feet; within a split second he had torn aside the curtain and had his gun drawn out and cocked. Ino stared down the barrel coolly, unblinking and smiling triumphantly. _He _is_ good,_ she thought.

"So how do I look?" She asked, coy and flippant, giving him an impressive twirl on her black stilettos. She wore extremely tight fitting hip-hugging black pants that looked like it was poured on her. Her silver top – well, he wouldn't really call it a top, more like a waylaid shawl. It stretched over her like a large U, the opposite ends coming up behind her neck to form a halter that revealed a scandalous amount of chest. Her entire back was exposed, as the top was only kept in place by very thin black strings that she had tied off. She was absolutely gorgeous of course, but that didn't mean he wasn't furious at her.

He narrowed his eyes into slits. "You'll be the death of me." He growled, and jerked the curtain back. He crossed his arms and brooded, meditating on slowly bringing his blood pressure (and heart rate) down. Ino grinned smugly, and inspected herself in the mirror again. She'd gotten the reaction she'd wanted, verbally or not, because that absolutely toe-curling, smouldering look he'd given her was enough. She looked at herself, flushed and excited again. She suddenly sobered.

Laying a hand on the mirror, she gazed more critically at her face. Pale and flawless, a very light scattering of angel's kisses on her nose, large royal indigo eyes framed with long lashes; she'd been hailed as one of the most beautiful women of all time, a goddess from the heavens that the media and the critics - hell, _everybody_ worshipped. Ino frowned, _so why did he keep turning you down? Why weren't you good enough for him?_ Her gaze turned furious as she glared at herself, and ripped off the frugal top with a vengeance. She stuffed it into her 'Yes' box and shoved her original light blue baby doll shirt on. She blinked away the moisture from her eyes. _What a joke, _she thought sarcastically, _you can cry and stop at the drop of a hat when you're acting, but now you can't stop._

Ino stormed out of the cubicle, her blue eyes finally dry; she shoved the 'No' box full of clothes and discarded shoes into Shikamaru's arms and avoided looking at him. He followed her to the reception, where she slammed her box down on the counter with more force than necessary. Shikamaru handed his box to the assistant for sorting. The cashier saw Ino's slightly red eyes and tear-stained cheeks, but wisely said nothing.

The superstar finally found a reason to wear her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses when thy got outside. Successfully hiding her puffy eyes, she spun imperiously on one heel and slid into the limo after refusing Shikamaru's arm. He got in after her and sat opposite the sullen blonde, keeping silent too. _Don't even think about it, Nara_ he berated himself, _she's too good for you._

XxX

Ino was in one of her moods again, Sakura noted with exasperation. The blonde diva had awoken that morning with a rebellious look on her face. Breakfast was a hurried, furious affair as Ino stabbed her eggs and toast with a butterknife. She refused to tell anybody what her problem was, and snapped at anybody trying to be civilised. And when she discovered there wasn't much to do because of her prescribed 'rest', Ino had thrown a fit. And now…

"Ino! Please Ino, be reasonable!" A brown haired man with a scar across his nose and a very harrowed expression was pleading with the mulish celebrity. Sakura tried to persuade Ino too, but the blonde wouldn't budge an inch. Iruka was sure he was going to go bald soon; he'd worked for Naruto a while back, but Naruto was on vacation and he had suggested to Iruka to work for Ino instead. But even as demanding as Ino was, Iruka supposed that Naruto's hyperactiveness was still a lot more stressful.

"I want to do it!" She said, "I'm sick and tired of this ridiculous rest! What am I resting from anyway?" Her caustic tone whipped the others with razor sharp efficiency. She still didn't know about the threats. Shikamaru hurried up.

"What is it?" He asked, and Iruka's shoulders slumped in defeat. Shikamaru didn't blame him; what Yamanaka Ino wanted, Yamanaka Ino got.

"She wants to go to R.A.V.E. for an impromptu gig." Iruka moaned, but his hands were already dialling several numbers on his phone. "What?" Shikamaru demanded; she folded her arms and stared back at him, her lower lip jutted out in defiance. Her eyes couldn't meet his steadily however.

"Miss Yamanaka -" He began, but her temper flared again. "Shut up Shikamaru! I'm sick of needing approval for everything I do! You work for me! When I say jump you say 'how high?'" She hissed, then gasped and clapped a hand over her mouth. His eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. "I see." He said, his voice low. He turned around and walked away.

Ino stared after him, her hand reaching out as if to call him back. She clenched her fist however, turned stiffly and ran up the stairs to her room. Iruka and Sakura didn't miss the tears that fell from the blonde's eyes.

Sakura found Ino face down on her massive bed, the cerulean blue silk sheets rumpled as the blonde bawled into her matching pillow. Sakura sighed sympathetically, and sat beside her best friend, and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I don't know why I keep being such a bitch!" Ino cried, and sniffled.

"I'm sure he knows you didn't mean it, Ino." Sakura said, her voice soothing.

"It doesn't matter! I still said those awful words! Argh!" Ino threw her hands up and curled into a ball, howling, "I'm such an awful person!"

"No you're not Ino!" Sakura protested, and handed Ino some tissues. The blonde blew her nose while Sakura chided her, "You were cranky, and that's all. Everybody's entitled to a few outbursts every now and then, but that doesn't make you an evil person."

Ino's erratic breathing finally calmed down, and she dragged herself upright. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" She asked mournfully. Sakura smiled. "Of course!" Ino spread her arms out and gave Sakura a tight hug; the rosette squeezed back. "Thanks." Ino whispered into her pink hair, and Sakura smiled again. "No probs."

XxX

Resha Valentine, owner of the R.A.V.E club was more than happy to have Ino perform on the stage, last minute or not. They were close friends, and because this was Ino's first gig in quite a while, the club will be given oodles of publicity. Her club, named after the first and last letters of her two names, was a celebrity hotspot, but open to the public as well. That night, the flashing neon lights and fireworks were on full display, drawing in huge crowds.

Ino was robed in black, the hood obscuring her loose hair. She hadn't said a word to Shikamaru, and him, likewise, didn't say a thing either. Too troublesome, and he knew she was sorry. They rolled up near the back of the club, packed with people too. He opened the door first, and nodded at the other men holding the crowd back. He leant a warm hand down, and her cool, soft hand slipped into his. He escorted her out of the limo, and was almost tipped forward with the sheer amount of noise the people were making.

"This is why I hate show business." He grumbled, and she could only smile at him weakly. Ino glanced up when she felt him squeeze her hand slightly, and saw him smile slowly at her, lazy and crooked. Her heart felt like it had exploded and liquefied into her stomach at the same time. He still made her insides react violently, she found, especially with _that_ particular smile of his. It was why she fell in love with him in the first place, after all. She squeezed back and smiled genuinely.

The crowd were all clamouring for her signature, and she signed everything with simply 'Y Ino." Her last name would be a nightmare to keep repeating, and when she felt the tell tale signs of cramping, she stopped and apologised. The crowd groaned, but returned to its surging adoration of her when she pouted. She smiled beatifically, and they all sighed collectively, melting into goo. _She's manipulating and playing them like yoyos, _Shikamaru realised, and he almost laughed out loud; she had the world in the palm of her hand.

They finally got through the masses and into her dressing room, which was decked with every kind of gift basket you could possibly imagine. At the centre of the room was Resha Valentine, her dark blonde hair in loose ringlets, her hands on her tanned hips and a smirk on her pink lips. "You have some gall, Yamanaka Ino, to call such an impromptu gig." Ino tossed her head, "Well, who else was going to bring this dead-beat club back to life?" She said nonchalantly, then grinned and drew her friend into a hug.

"Whoa, who's _this?_" Resha asked as she eyed Shikamaru up and down. Ino slapped her arm. "He's my bodyguard." She said smugly, and Resha dropped her jaw in mock outrage.

Ino snickered. "Green doesn't suit you my dear." She said snobbishly. Resha laughed, "I think _he's_ going to be the one who needs a bodyguard. There's a lot of young eager girls in the crowd today, just looking for a fine piece of meat to sink their claws and teeth into." Shikamaru did not appreciate being compared to meat. Ino snorted in a very un-ladylike manner. "Who, him? He's the laziest bum this side of the universe!" Resha didn't buy it; she winked at Shikamaru over Ino's shoulder and nodded. "Sure, sure, Ino, whatever you say."

"Hey!" Ino said hotly, and Resha laughed again. "Alright Ino, I've got to make sure those incompetent fools don't mess up the stage. What're you singing today?"

"Real Emotion. I've got my dancers here already." Ino said, and Resha nodded her approval. "You mind if I join in? I created the dance after all." Resha said archly, and Ino enthusiastically agreed. "Except", said the platinum blonde, "You better not out dress me." The tanned woman laughed and waved a flirty goodbye and left the room. Iruka jumped when a sweating assistant rushed to him for help. The two men sprinted out of the room. Ino looked at Shikamaru meaningfully. "Alright, you. Out, out! I have to put my costume on!" Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, and turned around.

"Ahem." She coughed. He sighed and rolled his eyes, then trooped to stand beside the door and behind the screen. _Never had a client as demanding as her. Then again, this is Ino._

Ino sat down at one of the seats and hummed to warm up, brushing some of her hair in front of the brightly lit vanity. She went to the clothes rack and pulled out her costume for the night, and got dressed, slipping the robe back on when she finished. She sat at the table again to reapply some makeup. Something caught her attention. It was a letter, in a plain, off-white envelope that sat innocently among the perfume bottles, addressed to her. Curious, she plucked it out, and opened it.

"YaMNakA iNo  
YOU HavE EvERyThing yOU TooK fRom ME.  
tHere shAll CoMe The TIMe whEN YoU Will LoSE it ALL

PrePaRE to DIE."

* * *

Heh, that whole changing room scene was pictured perfectly in my head. Don't you just love the whole 'they keep missing each other!' thing? Like they never seem to be able to meet each other halfway. That's how I always imagine Shika x Ino to be. He wanted normalcy and she was anything but, and she did everything to get his attention but that just drove him away. :Sob: 

Eh, sorta unhappy with this right now, might edit in the future. Was the hate mail scary enough? O.O The last sentence reminds me of Inigo.  
But for now, review please!


	4. Tragical Prima Donna

Many props and kudos to the people who got the Princess Bride reference: 'Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die." Classic! XD But my fav is still "I don't mean to pry, but you don't by any chance have six fingers on your right hand?"

Exams are coming up:runs away screaming:  
Two chapters in one day! I am made of winning awesome!

Warning: Much fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Read, enjoy and review (because I love YOU! Yes, YOU!)

* * *

At first the words didn't even seem to register. Her eyes read the lines again, but her mind refused to absorb it. Her thoughts were jumbled, chaotic and confused, but most of all, terrified. She'd never received something like this before. 

The letter slid from her weak, trembling grasp. As the envelope fell too, a picture dropped out, one taken from her day at the café. It was violently distorted with slashes of a knife and a biro, her face drawn over multiple times with circles and a jagged line across her throat, as if decapitating her. She took a long, shuddering breath, and bile rose in her throat; she put her shivering hands _(why won't they stop shaking!)_ to her face and started hyperventilating.

Shikamaru leaned his head against the wall, and closed his eyes when he heard her humming with that silver, dulcet voice of hers, rich and melodious. The song was cut off abruptly mid-note. Shikamaru frowned. When he heard a strange noise, like a low, whimpering keening, he rushed around the screen. Ino was hunched over her in her chair, her hands over her face. She was rocking back and forth, the sound coming from her. He noticed a flash of white at her feet. He saw the familiar newspaper clipping letters and the mutilated photo. _Fuck_ he cursed profanely inside his head.

He stepped a bit closer, trying to be as quiet as possible. Ino suddenly looked up, her face streaked with tears and deathly afraid. The pallor made her look sickly. Before he could so much as take another breath she had flown across the room and thrown herself into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt, wailing as she grasped him in a surprisingly tight hug.

He put his arms around her quivering form and rocked them left to right, making soothing, quiet noises as he calmed her down. She buried her face into his neck and continued hiccupping, smearing some of her makeup on his shirt. She drew herself deeper into his warmth and breathed in his scent, something earthy and mellow. She felt herself relax slightly, but she didn't let go of him. This was probably the first time he had held her so close.

"You ok?" He asked, as he pulled himself away to tilt her chin up. Ino hiccuped but nodded firmly and wiped at her eyes, smearing her makeup beyond repair. The door opened and Iruka came in. He froze when he saw them. "She's received the letter and a photo." Shikamaru said before Iruka could ask. The man's brown eyes widened, "Another one?" He asked, shocked.

Ino's head snapped up. "Another one?" Her voice was shrill and high, "What do you mean, another one?" Shikamaru sighed. "There's been letters lately, ones addressed to you with similar writing and photos." She turned her wide, fearful gaze to him. "Is that why you're here?" She asked. He nodded. She stepped back, and rubbed her face, then remembered her ruined make up. She moved jerkily as she crossed the room to the adjoining bathroom, where she washed her face clean.

Shikamaru walked over to the vanity and picked up the paper – he didn't bother using gloves; he knew there'd be no fingerprints, nothing except ink and glue. The paper was everyday printing paper and the letter squares were all meticulously cut. He looked at the photo and anger flared to life within him. The stalker was getting more violent; the letters before had never mentioned anything about Ino dying, and the photos were never mutilated.

But he wasn't getting impatient, Shikamaru knew. The fact that the photo had been taken in the café meant that the stalker had been close, very close. No, he didn't want it to be quick; he wanted Ino to be afraid before he moved in for the kill, like a predator and its prey. He almost crushed the paper in his hand, but he knew he had to keep it as evidence. Instead he turned and punched the wall, leaving a notable dent in the surface.

He looked up; Ino was standing in the doorway, her hand on the frame. "Is he out there?" She asked quietly. Shikamaru shook his head. "I can't say." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, thinking deeply. Iruka moved forward. "Ino, I'll cancel the show if you want, you don't have to go. Resha would understand." But the blonde shook her head and opened her eyes. "The fans won't." She stated, and looked Shikamaru in the eyes.

"I'm going out there. I won't let some psychotic freak chase me from my own show and disappoint the rest of them." Her eyes never wavered from Shikamaru's; he knew she was going to do it whatever he said, and he didn't like it one bit. He nodded and sighed, and she smiled falteringly at him. Ino sat down at her table again and applied her makeup with lightning efficiency; she hated other people applying her makeup, so she always did her own. Soon, she looked the same as before except with more rouge this time to hide her pallor. Shikamaru found a spare shirt to change into.

When she was ready, she slipped the hood back over her head. Shikamaru escorted her through the mass of nameless faces, all screaming her name. Ino flinched when a hand reached towards her, but one of the men gave them a warning glance. Backstage, Ino slipped her arm out of Shikamaru's and smoothed her black robe unnecessarily. They heard Resha working the crowd up to frenzy, her powerful voice booming across the entire club.

"Who's excited to see our most renowned superstar goddess?" The crowd yelled in reply. "That's right! Yamanaka Ino, the most talented actress and singer, all around performer of our time is ready to rock this house! Are _you_ ready?" The legion of fans screamed. "I _said, ARE YOU READY!?_" The tidal wave of sound brought a flickering smile to Ino's lips. She wavered for a second, but then brightened, and walked up behind the screen for her cue.

The opening lines of the song began. _'What can I do for you?'_ The slightly robotic back up voice startled the crowd, and as she walked onto the dim stage, the spotlight suddenly turned on and focused on her. The head mike could be seen beside her mouth. She wore nondescript black robes, but somehow she managed to make it look like a catwalk as she strutted down the lit floor.

Ino looked up and tossed off her robe, to reveal her costume underneath. She wore a long sleeved, black mesh and lace mini cardigan tied at the front to expose her smooth, toned midriff, and flared black pants held up by a silver-gold belt. Her hair was loose and hung about her mid-back like a cascading white-gold waterfall. She started dancing, and the crowd went wild. Behind her, the rest of the dancers materialised from the shadows and moved in complete sync with her. She opened her mouth and sang.

"_Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart_

_I could see a place that's something like this_

_Every now and then I don't know what to do_

_Still I know that I can never go back__"_

Shikamaru watched the crowd anxiously, but everyone only seemed to be enjoying the music. He cursed her impulsiveness; there were clearly not enough security measures, and the burly men that held back the crowd was having enough trouble as it is without errant, overeager fans trying to climb onto the stage. The lazy bodyguard's eyes widened when he saw Ino perform something that should have been utterly impossible, but her body flexed right back and grinned as she let the back up take over for the chorus, until it was her turn again.

"_I don't plan on looking back on my old life_

I don't ever plan to rely on you 

_Even if by chance everything should go wrong_

_You'd come anyway and try to save me."_

Shikamaru frowned at the song, and wondered if Ino was singing it on purpose. _God, she's stubborn,_ he thought as he rubbed his temples. Ino was nearly finishing her dance now, and the crowd were just as loud as ever. One deviant fan dodged the guards' arms to jump onto the stage and dance with her. He was obviously professional too; Shikamaru moved forward to 'forcefully eject' the man from the stage, but Ino suddenly improvised her dance to include him. The dancers behind her did their own thing while Ino twisted and moved around the man, and he slid his arms around her shape, not quite touching her. _So he wanted his fifteen seconds of fame, _Shikamaru thought, _at least he wasn't dumb enough to actually touch her._

But at the man's sudden closeness to the mega star, the crowd couldn't take it anymore; they surged past the struggling guards to jump on stage too. Ino was slightly startled, but she kept up her performance; it was ending anyway, just a few more lines of the back up voices. Suddenly, with all the pushing and pulling onstage, she tripped over the stage and went on an involuntary stage dive.

Someone snatched off her head mike, and she was spun through the crowd. Shikamaru leapt to action; calling up Lee through the radio, he jostled past the crowd and shoved away everyone in his path. Ino shrieked when several hands – innocent or not – touched her butt. People pawed at her, everyone eager to touch the blonde idol. Finally, Shikamaru got to Ino. The people moved away, and Ino dropped into his arms bridal style. She clung to him and he battled past them again, though it was slightly easier this time.

As they left the club through the empty fire exit, Shikamaru could hear Resha screaming at the chastened horde. It was raining a steady drizzle outside, as the black limo pulled up and Lee jumped out to open the door. Shikamaru tried to ease the trembling Ino into the car seat. She clung to him for dear life. Her head was bowed and turned away from him, but she clutched him to her. He adjusted his hold on her and finally managed to manoeuvre them both into the car without much injury. Shikamaru accepted the thick blanket Lee offered and wrapped Ino in it. Lee hopped back into the car and started driving. He glanced back at the couple; Shikamaru shook his head. Lee nodded in understanding and took the quieter, if longer drive home.

Ino continued to grasp onto him, slightly wet and shivering, as he walked up the stairs to her room. One of the maids, a raven-haired one, looked startled to see Ino in Shikamaru's arms, but without a word darted upstairs to open the door for him. He thanked her quietly, and heard the sound of the limo driving away, Lee going to pick up Iruka.

The bedroom was dim, only lit by moonlight. He lay her down on the bed, worried when she still hadn't spoken a word. He began to remove her lace up glittery heels; Shikamaru winced at the height. Once those were safely tucked away, he removed her glitzy bracelets; _Juicy Couture,_ he read on the sparkling charm bracelet. He shook his head. He wondered what to do about her top; it was obviously uncomfortable to sleep in, and rather wet too.

She solved it for him by sitting up and taking it right off and exposing the black lace bra she wore. Shikamaru had to swallow with just a bit more difficulty than usual.

She pointed towards one of the drawers. He obliged her and turned around to find some soft flannel sushi print pajamas. He raised an eyebrow at an Ootoro (tuna roll), but brought it back to her. She'd peeled off her black pants while his back was turned, and they lay in a pile at the foot of her bed. He handed her the pajamas, and looked away. She unhooked her bra and threw that to the pile too, and tugged on her most comfortable sleepwear. She sat there, and he stood there.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm such an idiot." He turned around to stare at her. "No, you're not." He said. He went to her vanity and took her comb and brush, went back and combed and brushed her hair to its usual sheen. She pulled it over her shoulder and braided it. He pushed her back onto the bed and began tucking her in.

"Don't you want to know why I do it?" She asked, her voice a whisper, and her large, bright azure eyes gazed back at him in the dark lighting. His eyes, dark and glittering, didn't reveal anything to her. "Why I joined show business?"

His look was steady as he knelt down slowly to her level. She twisted in her bed so she faced him. "I know why." He said just as quietly. Ino closed her eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. "And?"

"And I think you are the best actress, singer and dancer I've ever seen." He said with complete honesty, and laid his hand on top of hers, the blanket separating them. Ino looked down, moved her hand out of the covers to hold his. He gently stroked the back of her smooth hand with his slightly rough thumb. She smiled at him, suddenly shy, and then she giggled in a broken, despairing way, half a sob in her voice. She put her other hand to her face.

"Years of the world's severest critics praising me to high heaven, and it's still your opinion that I sought the most." She gave another bitter chuckle, loneliness laced through her words. "Since high school, damnit." Shikamaru held her hand tighter.

"I know." He said. She smiled grimly in the darkness. "I'm so pathetic." She laughed at herself. He leaned forward until his forehead touched hers. "No, you're not."

"Stay with me." She whispered. He moved back. "You know I can't." She shook her head. "I don't care. Stay." She breathed, "Please, Shika, just tonight. I don't want to be alone tonight." She moved her hand to interlace his.

"You can't ask this of me." He said, but his voice was thick with emotion too. He looked away, but she knew she was winning. She tugged at his hand. "I just did." A flare of her usual self shone through.

He sighed, and removed his jacket, leaving his white shirt and black pants on. He moved to the other side of the bed, and she followed his movements. He slid off his black shoes and lay on top of the silk covers. Her hand, made paler and that much more frail in the ghostly moonlight, reached over and tugged his hair band off. His black hair, finally released, fell down past his chin. She used her fingers to comb it through, and she sighed girlishly.

"Always wanted to do that." She mumbled into the covers, her face flushing a deep red. He was blushing too, but he hid it better. "Goodnight, Shika," She said sleepily, and he smiled. "Good night, Ino." He replied. She 'hmm'ed in her approaching sleep, "That's the first time you used my name." She noted absently.

"I know."

Ye Gods! Is Romance finally pulling itself up, brushing the dust from its shoulders and getting to work? Hopefully its father, Plot and sibling, Action will join my chaos soon, although there have been bits of it poking through (don't look at me like that, it has!)  
And in case you're wondering, Drama is mother. The other siblings include Tragedy and Comedy. XD That's how I think of the creation of fics I guess, Must have plot and drama before you have anything else.

Reviews please my pretties!


End file.
